degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Campbell Saunders/@comment-7411539-20130415201125/@comment-3575890-20130417104744
I think you are analyzing this too literally. Even if Campbell doesn't completely qualify as a pacifist, one could argue he possesses certain traits of a pacifist. (Ie; does not enjoy confrontation, does not typically resort to violent measures even when antagonized, does not want anyone to suffer) His motive behind committing suicide certainly comes from a pacifist inspiration. And if we are going to put Cam in a box here, and resorting to defining things in absolutes, the diagnosis of any branch of sadism hardly makes sense itself as Campbell far from fits the generic universal definition of Sadist. In regards to your applying the Spineless Sadist criterion to Cam, I have taken it upon myself to break down the passive-aggressive traits commonly associated with the disorder, but first, sadism as according to the DSM III Criteria: A) A pervasisve pattern of cruel (NO) demeaning (NO) and aggressive (NO) behavior beginning by early adulthood, as indicated by repeated occurrences of at least four of the following: 1. Has used physical cruelty or violence for the purpose of establishing dominance in a relationship -- NO. The fight with Zig was an anomaly and the only time Cam has ever reacted with violence, and it was not to establish dominance. It was out of blind rage brought on by underlying feelings of jealousy that had been festering for quite some time. 2. Humilitates or demeans people in the presence of others -- Once, and he did it not for his own twisted satisfaction but to gain approval from his teammates, yielding to what is expected of him out of desperation for acceptance and companionship. which he felt only remorse and guilt about after. 3. Has treated or disciplined someone under their control unusually harshly -- If you count him lashing out at Zig as a means of 'disciplining' him, but I would just chock that up to jealousy and basic fight instinct. Again, an anomaly. 4. Is amused or takes pleasure in the psychological or physical suffering of others (including animals) -- NO 5. Has lied for the purpose of harming or inflicting pain on others -- NO. Just the opposite in fact. 6. Gets other people to do what they want by frightening them through intimidation or terror -- NO 7. Restricts the autonomy of people with whom they have a close relationship, e.g. will not let spouse leave the house unaccompanied -- NO. 8. Is fascinated by violence, weapons, injury or torture -- NO. He self-inflicted, but he did not show any sign of being fascinated by the act. If anything, he seemed shamed by it. It was a method of emotional release and one that cannot be rationalized; not a derivative of pleasure or fascination. Spineless Sadist/Passive-Aggressiveness: Ambiguity or speaking cryptically: a means of creating a feeling of insecurity in others or of disguising one's own insecurities -- NO to the first, YES to a degree to the second, but only so as not to appear weak in front of his teammates to avoid further hazing. Self preservation; not manipulative deception. Chronically being late and forgetting things: another way to exert control or to punish -- NO, unless you count the one time he skipped hockey practice, which was not to punish his teammates but to avoid something he merely dreaded having to do. Fear of competition -- YES, but his fear derived from possibility of failure for it was his desire to live up to what was expected of him to please people which boils down to people having dominance over him as opposed to the other way around. Fear of dependency -- NO. Cam latched onto Maya as soon as she got past his defenses. Fear of intimacy as a means to act out anger: the passive aggressive often cannot trust - so they guard themselves against becoming intimately attached -- YES, but this can easily be chocked up to a typical trait of clinical depression Making chaotic situations -- YES. I got nothing else on this one. Making excuses for non-performance in work teams -- NO. Instead of making excuses, Cam would push himself to the brink to live up to the standard so there would be no non-performances to make excuses for. Obstructionism -- TO A POINT. Cam would intentionally avoid certain social situations, but this is also typical of Social Anxiety Disorder and Generalized Anxiety Disorder. Procrastination -- NO, unless you count him putting off doing things that always resulted in him being hazed and bullied. Sulking -- NO. Depression and sulking are not the same. Victimization response; instead of recognizing one's own weaknesses, tendency to blame others for their own failures -- NO. Campbell always accepted that his self-defeat and shortcomings came from himself and that is where his self-loathing began.